Blair' bewd spell (El lascivo hechizo de Blair)
by SKawaii
Summary: Tras el sellado de Kishin asura en la luna, gracias a la ayuda de Chrona, quien se sacrificó por Maka, y por todos los demás. Hubo un gran periodo de paz, tanto en Death City, como en el mundo entero, habían pasado un par de meses ya, y ningún enemigo había aparecido, eso era bueno, pero Maka esta deprimida por la perdida de Chrona.


Hola este Fanfinc lo escribí con ayuda de mi amigo Alfred, espero y les guste

Tras el sellado de Kishin asura en la luna, gracias a la ayuda de Chrona, quien se sacrificó por Maka, y por todos los demás.

Hubo un gran periodo de paz, tanto en Death City, como en el mundo entero, habían pasado un par de meses ya, y ningún enemigo había aparecido, eso era bueno, pero...

-Era un día lluvioso, y se podía ver el apartamento de Soul y Maka, desde lejos, acercándose más y más a la ventana, mostrándonos a una Maka un tanto pensativa, mirando como caía la lluvia.

Vaya, se supone que debería estar feliz... Después de todo, finalmente logramos la paz, pero, siento como si me faltara algo... -pensaba Maka, mientras a su mente venían imágenes, y recuerdos sobre Chrona.

Maka ha estado así desde hace unos días, en cierto modo, puedo entenderla, pero... -pensó soul, quien miraba a la chica desde lejos, sentado en un sofá.

La escena estaba muy tranquila, todo estaba en un silencio absoluto, claro, a excepción del sonido de la lluvia cayendo, sin embargo, esta tranquilidad estaba a punto de desaparecer

-Una pequeña figura oscura, con forma de gato, se podía ver en un rincón del departamento-

Nyaaa estoy tan aburridaaa! ¡No hay nadie con quien jugar! -decía Blair, dando un gran salto, pasando de forma gatuna a humana, para abrazar a Maka.

La expresión melancólica de Maka cambio rápidamente, por una que dejaba entre ver que se había molestado un poco, cosa la cual a Blair no le importo, pero soul apareció para quitársela de encima.

¡Oye, déjala en paz! Que no ves que esta trist-

El joven de pelo plateado no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Blair se le tiro encima, derribándolo, y poniéndole sus pechos en la cara, diciéndole:

Ohh soul! Tu si quieres jugar con Blair, ¿no es así~?

Maka no estaba de humor para esta típica escena, por lo que ante aquello simplemente se levantó del sofá, para posteriormente irse y encerrarse en su habitación lejos, muy lejos de esos dos.

Una vez ahí, ella desde su ventana veía como la luna era descubierta por unas nubes, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, al cabo de unos minutos abrazo una almohada, y comenzó a llorar en silencio, hasta que poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormida en el respaldo de su cama.

Luego de unos minutos Blair y soul decidieron forzar la cerradura, y entrar a su habitación teniendo la intención de pedir disculpas, sin embargo, esta ya se encontraba profundamente dormida

-Una vez dentro de la habitación, por todos lados se podía ver que había pañuelos regados, y en las mejillas de ella había rastros de lágrimas secas, al parecer estuvo llorando hasta dormirse-

Tanto el chico como la gata se sintieron un poco mal por esto, tras el tiempo paso y la lluvia finalmente había parado, y entonces, de pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que soul rápidamente salió de la habitación, pues tenía que responder.

Ara? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia en responder? Nya~

Shhh! ¡Es una llamada que he estado esperando, así que, por favor, guarda silencio! -exclamo soul, mientras levantaba el teléfono.

-Entonces entro la llamada, y quien le había llamado era nada más y nada menos que un hiperactivo chico de cabello azul-

Negro de la estrella:

¡Hola, hola! estas ahí soul!?

Alma:

S-sí, ¿¡que pasó!?

Negro de la estrella:

Bueno, ¿recuerdas eso que te dije que íbamos a hacer? ¡pues olvídalo, se cancela! Kid me dijo que está sumamente estresado, y aburrido de tanto trabajo como nuevo Shinigami-sama, así que se me ocurrió algo...

Alma:

¿Ah sí?, ¿y qué es lo que se te ocurrió?

Negro de la estrella:

pues claro, jaja! Alguien tan big como yo, no puede permitir que un amigo sufra, así que le dije que saldremos solo los 3 talvez ir a comer algo, ¡qué sé yo!

Alma:

Me parece bien, y bastante considerado de tu parte, ¡prepárate! ¡porque iré a recogerte a tu casa, en mi motocicleta!

Seguidamente después de esto Black Star soltó una gran risa, para posteriormente colgar, y soul inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto, para ponerse su chaqueta, y luego sonriendo con sus ya característicos dientes pedirle un favor a Blair:

Bueno gatita, saldré un rato, si Maka despierta, por favor, ¡cuídala y asegúrate de que se sienta mejor!

Entonces soul se fue, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, dejándole todo a la gata, la cual dio un gran suspiro, seguía aburrida, y encima su estómago comenzó a gruñir fuertemente, pues al parecer no había comido en todo el día...

Ay... ¡Tengo hambreee~! No me han alimentado en todo el día, ¡Maka esta tan deprimida que ni siquiera se molestó en hacernos de comer! -exclamo la gata, quejándose un poco de Maka y sus depresiones.

Tras aquello no tuvo más opción que escabullirse hacia el refrigerador, abriendo este, para ver que había de comer, mientras movía su trasero de lado a lado, cantando una canción sobre calabazas. (algo ya típico de la sensual gata)

Y así luego de un rato finalmente encontró algo, y se dispuso a encender la estufa, e intentar cocinar algo, al cabo de unos minutos la cosa no iba nada bien, un olor a quemado comenzó a inundar el apartamento, llegando hasta la habitación de Maka, quien estaba despertando.

¿Uh?... ¿Olor a quemado? Ahhh~ -dijo Maka, bostezando un poco, sin darle demasiada importancia.

No obstante, el olor se acentuaba más y más, además comenzaron a escucharse gritos de Blair, provenientes de la cocina, por lo que rápidamente reacciono, y se salió corriendo de la habitación.

Whaaa! ¡Muere, muere! ¡Maldito insecto feo, kyaaa! -gritaba Blair, encima de la mesa, disparando pequeños rayos mágicos, errándolos todos, provocando daños en toda la cocina.

¿¡Pero que haz echo!? ¡Esta cosa se quemó, y que demonios le haces a mi cocina! -gritaba Maka sumamente histérica, observando el desastre que Blair había hecho, mientras le jalaba una oreja.

Auch, auch, Maka-chan eso dueleee! Y-yo solo quería comer, pero entonces ese insecto apareció, y.… y.… y... -decía Blair, intentando explicarlo.

Buagh un insecto, como habrá llegado aquí... En fin, ¡muere! -exclamo Maka, lanzándole un libro al insecto, matándolo al instante.

Inmediatamente después la gata se tiró encima de Maka, derribándola, abrazándola, y asfixiándola con sus enormes pechos, mientras muy feliz le decía: ¡aww eres mi heroína, Maka-chan~!

Agh! ¡Siempre haces esto, gata pervertida! ¡Veamos qué te parece una probadita de tu propia medicina hehe! -dice Maka, poniendo cara de pícara, mientras apretaba los grandes pechos de la gata, jugando con estos.

Kyaaa~! ¡No me esperaba esto Maka, pero me encanta! ¡Después de todo eres una chica mala~! -decía Blair, un tanto sonrojada, soltando algunos gemidos, parecía estarle gustando mucho.

Sus pechos… ¡son tan suaves! ¡Y tan grandes... Podría hacer esto todo el día~ no! ¡Reacciona Maka, esto está mal! -se dijo esta última a sí misma, dejando de jugar, para levantarse del suelo.

Nooo! ¿¡Por qué te detienes Maka!? Esto comenzaba a ponerse bueno~ -dijo Blair, poniéndose algo triste, con sus orejas yendo hacia abajo.

Maka solo volteo hacia otro lado, y se acercó a la estufa, tomo el satén, y comenzó a lavarlo, sin embargo, Blair no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ahora quería jugar, pero necesitaba una estrategia, por lo que...

Hehehe... Pam, pam, pukin, ¡transformación! -dijo la gata, en voz baja, mientras era envuelta por una nube morada de humo.

Entonces de este salió la gata, pero lucia diferente, esta vez parecía un chico, el cual por cierto era muy apuesto, y se acercaba lentamente, sonriendo de manera sumamente perversa, Maka no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ash, encima después debo ver que hacer para arreglar esta cocina... -decía Maka, mientras tallaba fuertemente la quemada satén.

Maka chan~ olvídate de esas tonterías, tan solo, relájate y déjate llevar, quieres? -dijo Blair-kun, posando sus varoniles manos sobre la cintura de la chica, hablándole al oído de manera seductora.

Ante esto a Maka se le erizo la piel, y comenzó a temblar un poco, mientras que con una voz sumamente nerviosa dijo:

q-quien eres t-tu!? ¡Suéltame!

¡Soy Blair, solo utilicé un pequeño truco mágico~! Ahora bien, ¡ni creas que me quedare con las ganas! -dijo Blair, acariciando los muslos de Maka, subiendo su mano cada vez más, levantándole la falda.

"¡D-detente por favor, no estoy lista para esto, e-es muy repentino Blair!"

Ante esto Blair hizo caso omiso, pues sabía que en el fondo le estaba gustando, de lo contrario ya le habría dado un buen "Maka-chop" así que decidió continuar, le dio la vuelta a la chica, y cargándola la sentó sobre la mesa, mientras le besaba el cuello, haciéndola suspirar, y respirar agitadamente.

¿Q-que pretendes...? Soul podría volver en cualquier momento... Ahh~! Esto está mal... pero… me gusta... -decía Maka intentando poner resistencia, rindiéndose al instante, para dejarse llevar.

Hehe tendré que hacer algo respecto a esa boquita tuya, ya se! ¡Un beso~! -dice Blair, tomando a Maka de los hombros, para luego robarle un beso, haciéndola temblar un poco, y sonrojarse.

Al cabo de unos segundos Blair la soltó, y esta con sus manos tomo el rostro de Blair-kun, y comenzó a besarlo con mucho deseo y desespero, tal parece que finalmente había sucumbido ante sus más bajos instintos.

Blair por su parte, comenzó a deslizar su lengua dentro de la boca de Maka, jugando con la suya, esto provocaba que Maka soltara pequeños sonidos, hasta que finalmente se despega de la gata, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas, mientras respiraba de manera muy agitada, con la cara completamente roja.

¡Vaya, eso fue... Realmente delicioso, Maka-chan~! Sin embargo, podemos hacer más que eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad? -le pregunto Blair a la chica, mirándola fijamente, poniéndola mas nerviosa.

¿¡D-de que hablas!? Y-yo no puedo... Quisiera hacer esto con quien realmente amo... -dijo Maka, aun sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado, pensando en soul.

Hehe tú dices que no, pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, puedo sentir lo excitada que estas, aquí abajo... -decía Blair, acercándose aún más a Maka, poniendo su mano en la entrepierna de esta misma.

Ante esto maka se puso aún más nerviosa, su rostro no podía estar más rojo, sin embargo, su excitación era tal, que sin importarle nada poco a poco abría mas sus piernas, deleitándose con las carisias de aquellas grandes y fuertes manos de Blair-kun...

Hasta que este mismo decidió ir mas allá, metiendo mano por debajo de la ropa interior, sintiendo lo húmeda que la Albarn ya estaba, no pudo evitar seguir con sus toqueteos, incluso metiendo sus dedos, cosa que no hacía más que provocar pequeños gemidos en Maka, y que esta se mojara aún más, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, se había olvidado de todo en tan solo un instante.

Puedo darme cuenta de lo mucho que te está gustando, ¿hehe~ puedes escuchar los pervertidos sonidos que hace esta parte de ti~? -decía Blair, sin detenerse ni por un segundo, mientras miraba a la chica directamente a sus ojos.

"C-cállate! Esto es realmente vergonzoso... Ngh! Pero, n-no pares, por favor... "

Esto no es nada mi pequeña Maka, ¡te mostrare como se siente mi lengua gatuna ehehe~! -dijo Blair, sacando la lengua lo más que pudo, mostrándosela a Maka.

Entonces se puede ver como Blair baja un poco, agachándose, y acto seguido retira delicadamente la ropa interior de Maka, para luego mandarla a volar, luego puede verse como se saborea, lo siguiente a mostrarse en escena es el rostro de Maka, haciendo diversas muecas, soltando algún que otro gemido, los cuales cubren un poco el sonido de la lengua de Blair, que sonaba como si fuese un gato bebiendo agua.

Ahhh~ no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto con Blair ngh! Se siente... Tan bien...-decía Maka entre gemidos, sumamente agitada, mientras empujaba la cabeza de Blair-kun cada vez más a su parte intima.

Tras unos minutos de aquella sesión de sexo "oral" Maka había alcanzado un pequeño orgasmo, y Blair-kun se levantó, saboreándose, como gatito que había terminado de beber leche, maka había terminado, y se le podía ver con una respiración un tanto agitada, sin embargo, definitivamente dejarla descansar no estaba en los planes de Blair.

¡Eres toda una delicia Maka-chan, amo tu sabor, es tan... dulce! Pero creo que ahora es tu turno, jum, es muy injusto que solo tu estés disfrutando, ¿no lo crees~? -decía Blair, poniendo una falsa cara triste, haciéndole ojitos a Maka.

¿¡D-de que hablas!? ya fue suficiente Blair, este juego ha ido demasiado lejos, así que vuelve a la normalidad! -exclamo Maka, regañando a la gata, exigiéndole que pare de una vez con esto.

Parecía hablar muy en serio, pero Blair no se iba a quedar con las ganas de nada, en verdad quería "divertirse" de todas las maneras posibles con Maka, por lo que la sujeto de los hombros, y la recostó a la fuerza en la mesa, para luego realizar un hechizo, el cual invocaba algunas fuertes raíces, para atarla y dejarla sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse, ni hacer nada.

Seguidamente solo volteo a Maka hacia él, y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera de su pantalón, dejando a Maka completamente roja al instante, esta solo se movía intentando zafarse, pero todo intento por hacerlo era inútil, Blair-kun solo sonreía perversamente.

Hehe! ¿qué pasa, Maka-chan? nunca has visto algo como esto acaso? descuida, ¡jejeje no muerde~! -decía Blair, sacando su miembro ante los ojos de la Albarn, era grande, grueso, y largo, claro, sin llegar a ser una cosa exagerada.

¿¡P-pero que!? c-como es posible... hasta qué punto llega tu transformación, ¿¡B-blair!? es realmente... grande... -decía Maka extremadamente roja, pero sin poder apartar la vista del miembro de la gata transformada, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Blair-kun solo soltó una pequeña risa juguetona, y sujetando su "parte" la puso contra los labios de Maka, la cual al comienzo ponía cara de asco, e intentaba hacer su cara hacia otro lado, pero Blair no la dejaba, sujeto su rostro, y la obligo a abrir lentamente su boca, cosa que ella realmente no quería hacer.

"hehe, no me vayas a morder, Maka-chan~!"

Acto seguido comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente en la boca de Maka, la cual seguía con su cara de asco, hasta que Blair entro del todo en la boca de la chica, llegando hasta la garganta, siendo entonces que su expresión cambio, sus ojos se fueron hacia arriba, y tenía una extraña sensación de ahogo, que le gustaba.

Tras esto Blair intuyo que le estaba gustando, por lo que comenzó a mover su pelvis, de atrás hacia adelante, metiendo y sacando su miembro de la boca de Maka, llegando en todas las ocasiones hasta el fondo de su garganta, para estas alturas la Albarn ya no estaba oponiendo resistencia alguna, solo se limitaba a disfrutarlo.

Ngh! agh.. mmm.. nygh! -eran todos los sonidos que Maka podía hacer, pues aquel pedazo de carne de Blair inundaba su boca, no podía decir ni una palabra, y su saliva empapaba el miembro de Blair, dejando hilos de esta misma cuando lo sacaba de su boca.

Su mente ya estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en otra cosa, se había olvidado completamente de todo, incluso de soul, ya no le importaba lo que fuese a pasar a partir de este punto, solo quería seguir disfrutando, jamás en su vida se había sentido de ese modo.

Entonces los minutos pasaron, y Blair cada vez iba más y más rápido, hasta que comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación, era la primera vez que usaba la transformación, y hacia algo así siendo "chico" por lo que no entendía nada, pero al parecer sentía que algo estaba a punto de salir, era muy tarde como para sacar su miembro de la pervertida boca de la Albarn, no podía hacer nada.

M-maka! nunca había hecho esto, p-pero... ahh... siento que algo viene. ngh! ¡l-lo siento Makaaa! -exclamo Blair-kun, poniéndose sumamente rojo, mientras sujetaba fuertemente a Maka de la cabeza, la cual comenzó a hacer sonidos extraños, y poner una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

Entonces sucedió, Blair había eyaculado dentro de la boca de Maka, inundando esta última con su caliente semen, era demasiado, Maka no podía contenerlo en su boca, por lo que se derramo un poco por sus labios, mientras Blair-kun sacaba su miembro, para luego ayudarle a sentarse, solo podía ver como la chica intentaba tragarlo, y después comenzaba a toser fuertemente

Cof, cof! ¿¡q-que te pasa!? e-eso... agh! ¡fue demasiado! -decía la Albarn, intentando recuperarse, aunque parecía molesta era algo que realmente había disfrutado, incluso probar aquel extraño sabor, y sentir todo ese espeso liquido bajar por su garganta.

Uff... eso se sintió realmente bien, Maka-chan~! nunca había experimentado una sensación igual... ahh... -decía Blair, volviendo forzosamente a su forma normal, pues era un truco nuevo, y realmente no estaba acostumbrada, y acabo agotándose.

-Las raíces que sujetaban a Maka también desaparecieron-

Vaya, así que has vuelto a tu forma normal, ¿eh? gata pervertida... ven aquí, ahora la que quiere jugar soy yo, no te habrás cansado, ¿verdad? -dijo Maka, actuando de una manera completamente diferente, acercándose lentamente a la gata, para besarla, y luego exigirle que se volviese a transformar, pues aun quería mas.

Nyaaa! ¡p-pero, soul-kun volverá en cualquier momento, además... estoy cansada... he creado a un monstruo, socorro! -decía la gata, intentando alejarse de Maka gateando, siendo jalada por esta misma de una pierna, no tenía más opción que obedecerla.

Entonces luego de un rato la gata finalmente obedece, y se vuelve Blair-kun una vez más, lo siguiente que hace Maka es tomarlo de la mano, y llevarlo a un sofá que estaba cerca, tirándose a sí misma en este mismo, levantándose la falda de manera provocativa, haciendo que Blair-kun sangre mucho por la nariz.

C-creo que ya sabes lo que sigue... esto es un tanto vergonzoso, así que, por favor, no te quedes ahí mirando, ¡tonto! -dijo Maka, totalmente roja, cerrando sus ojos, para luego lanzarle un libro al chico al ver que no reaccionaba y solo se quedaba parado.

Todo era por una razón, al ver esto algo despertó dentro de Blair-kun, un instinto salvaje, casi animal, no podía contener las ganas de hacerlo con la Albarn, por lo que tras quedarse un momento sin hacer nada su primera acción es ponerse encima de Maka, y besarla mientras acariciaba su parte intima, haciéndola soltar pequeños gemidos entre cada beso del joven gatuno...

Seguidamente comenzó a bajar, besando su cuello, para luego desabrochar su blusa, y comenzar a lamer sus pechos, chupando sus delicados y rosados pezones con desespero, llegando incluso a darle alguna que otra mordidita leve, haciéndola gemir aún más

Poco a poco el corazón de Maka se aceleraba cada vez más, pues nunca se había sentido de este modo, todo esto era nuevo para ella, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de miedo, pues está realmente era su primera vez, no había hecho esto con nadie, ni siquiera con soul, quien era a quien realmente amaba.

La temperatura subía cada vez más, llegando a su máximo punto de ebullición, Blair-kun estaba descontrolado, ya no podía mas, por lo que se levantó, y comenzó a desvestirse poco a poco, haciendo que Maka, se ponga roja como tomate, y respire agitadamente.

¡E-espera! ¡p-por favor, esto ya es demasiado, no creo estar lista para esto, será doloroso! yo lo sé! -decía Maka, intentando detener a Blair, pues se había arrepentido de provocarlo hasta este punto, pero ya era muy tarde, y en el fondo lo sabía.

Lo siento Maka, pero ya no puedo detenerme, además tú me obligaste a hacer esto, así que ahora... -dijo Blair-kun, tomando su gran miembro con la mano, acercándose cada vez más a la parte más íntima de Maka, provocando que esta se quiera morir.

Lo siguiente que el chico hizo fue sujetar a Maka de ambas manos con un brazo, provocando así que no pueda moverse, mientras que con la otra mano le levanto una pierna, para luego posicionar su miembro en la entrada de la vagina de Maka, frotando su pene contra esta, provocando que Maka comience a suspirar muy agitadamente, ya no había marcha atrás, Blair no se detendría.

¡Mi primera vez... será robada! soul, por favor, perdóname por esto... ya no puedo detenerlo, lo siento... -era todo lo que pensaba Maka, mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas, volteando hacia otro lado, ella realmente amaba a soul, pero se dejó llevar demasiado.

Entonces sucedió, Blair empujo su miembro contra la parte intima de Maka, y poco a poco fue entrando, provocando que Maka sangrase un poco, pues realmente era su primera vez, su cuerpo no podía mentir, cuando Blair-kun noto esto se sintió un poco mal, pero no quería detenerse, por lo que continúo yendo más profundo, hasta entrar por completo dentro de Maka…

Kyaa~! e-eso duele, Blair... ngh! detente... por favor... -decía Maka, prácticamente rogando por que se detuviese, pues realmente le dolía, pero sus suplicas parecían no llegar a Blair.

Sin embargo, al ver en su rostro lo mucho que le dolía, y al escuchar lo mucho que se quejaba decidió besarla, en un intento de calmar su dolor, mientras lentamente movía su pelvis, entrando y saliendo de Maka, con bastante cuidado, no quería lastimarla por hacer algún movimiento brusco, después de todo esta era su primera vez, y no quería que lo recuerde como si hubiese sido un terrible momento, quería que lo recordase como algo que se sintiera realmente bien, sin ningún tipo de dolor...

Y así poco a poco el dolor comenzó a convertirse en placer, Maka gemía sin parar, y ahora en lugar de pedirle que se detuviese le pedía que lo hiciese mas rápido, por lo que Blair comenzó a hacerlo aún más rápido, yendo más profundo dentro de ella, haciéndola casi gritar de placer, realmente le estaba gustando.

Ahhh... se siente tan bien, por favor, no te detengas! ¡házmelo lo más fuerte que puedas, ngh! -decía Maka, entre sus gemidos y gritos de placer, pidiendo más y más, su mente ya estaba completamente en blanco, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en tener sexo sin parar con Blair-kun, era todo lo que quería hacer.

Entonces el joven decidió cambiar de posición, tomando asiento en el sofá, poniendo a Maka sobre él, jalándola de los brazos, provocando así que su pene vaya aún más profundo, haciendo que Maka sucumba ante el placer y la perversión, haciendo sus ojos hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida, sacando la lengua, Blair jamás había visto a Maka de este modo, pero le gustaba lo que veía.

Luego de hacerlo por un rato en esta posición Blair quiso hacer algo aún más perverso, levanto a Maka, y se acercó a la ventana, para ponerla contra esta, mientras seguía haciéndole el amor de manera muy salvaje, entrando y saliendo de su vagina con fuerza y rapidez, Maka estaba completamente roja, pues cualquiera que pasase por la calle la podría ver haciendo algo tan pervertido.

"Vaya que eres pervertida Makita, ¿acaso te estas excitando mas con la posibilidad de que alguien te vea haciendo esto? ¿¡eh!?"

"Ngh! no digas eso por favor, yo... yo soy una chica buena, ¡no hay manera... no hay manera de que esto me esté gustando! ahhh~!"

Casualmente soul se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, a unas calles, caminando junto a Black star y Death the kid, parecían ligeramente ebrios, pero Maka al verlo inmediatamente sintió que su corazón se detenía, se quería morir, pues su amado soul podría ver en cualquier momento lo que estaba haciendo con Blair.

Pero entonces este simplemente dijo; ¡suficiente! y la alejo de la ventana, solo para llevársela cargando contra las paredes, penetrándola salvajemente, mientras la besaba con desesperación, y así hasta que finalmente llegan a su habitación, entonces Blair tira a Maka en la cama, y cierra la puerta, lo siguiente que puede escucharse son un montón de gemidos y gritos de placer, Maka comenzaba a decir un montón de cosas realmente pervertidas, ¡cosa que provocaba más al joven!

Y así estuvieron durante horas, teniendo sexo sin parar, disfrutándolo como si no hubiese un mañana, para ese entonces Blair-kun ya se había vendió un montón de veces dentro de maka, pero esto a ella parecía no importarle, estaba perdida, inmersa en la lujuria y el placer, ya se había olvidado de soul, solo podía pensar en Blair-kun, hasta que llego la noche, finalmente todo había terminado, dejando ver a ambas en la cama, sumamente agotadas, quedándose dormidas poco a poco tras tanta acción...

"B-blair, ¡yo... te amo! esto fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, estoy realmente feliz, gracias..."

Aquello fue lo último que dijo Maka, para posteriormente quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro, acto seguido Blair la abrazo, poniéndola contra sus pechos quedándose igualmente dormida mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de la chica...

-todo había quedado en silencio, sin embargo, había un desastre por toda la casa, luego de un día entero de sexo sin descanso-

Al cabo de unos minutos podían escucharse unos pasos cerca de la puerta del apartamento, luego como si alguien buscase unas llaves, para finalmente abrir la puerta, y entrar lentamente al apartamento, era soul, quien venía balbuceando cosas...

¡Vaya, quien diría que nos divertiríamos taaanto~! no pensé embriagarme en presencia del Shinigami! haha! Maka, ya volví, ¿eh? que paso aquí!? como sea, quiero irme a dormir...!

Lo siguiente que hizo fue dirigirse directamente hacia su cuarto, para tirarse en la cama, con la ropa puesta, no le importo estaba realmente cansado, al menos no se enteró de lo que paso, quien sabe cómo lo hubiese tomado, de igual modo, Maka y Blair tendrán mucho que explicar al día siguiente, pero eso es otra historia, de momento esto ha terminado.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
